Player Alone
It was always strange to me seeing a player playing a empty game for hours without a real reason, until I found myself in a similar situation. You are probably asking yourself, why I'm posting this story on here? Well I can't believe it, and I don't want to believe it. Yet I know that it did happen. The whole thing played out in 2013 somewhere in March, while I was farming with a few friends in an RPG called "Return Of the Overseer Forces". The game had 15 areas with a teleport hub, a spawn and had some amazing scripting that we hadn't really seen in a rpg before so we decided to play it. A while later all of my friends were level 80+ at that time so we were racing to reach lvl 100 which was kinda hard since it required over 500,000 xp points, and was boring as hell, but the prize would be a place on the leaderboard and some amazing weaponry. To confirm everything was normal in the begining, full server, quite a few newbies playing and weak lag. One hour later... After an hour, a ton of players began leaving the server including all of my friends, and soon everyone left. Except me, I decided to still grind for gold and experience (and a bonus was that nobody was there to steal my kills). The area where I was farming (after reaching level 95) was nicknamed "Icy Plains" or "Area 14" that included a ruined castle, and a few level 100 snow monsters in it. Even though II wa kinda bored from killing the same enemy 20 times I stayed determined to pass the next 6 levels and reach level 100. Yet the more time I spent trying the more I had the feeling of being watched. I shrugged it off as some sort of useless paranoia. But soon it got a little bit more weirder. Rarely, in the distance and even in the corners of my screen I could see silhouettes of players, they even had hats, but black ones, black like every other part of their body. After first seeing one of them I thought that someone had joined the game, yet that thought quickly vanished and a chill ran down my spine as I realised... That there was only one player on the server,and that one was me. They didn't try to interact with me or attack... They just roamed from one place to another; it was like if they didn't even notice me... Then I figured, maybe it's a feature? Maybe the developer added it in as like a backstory: Ghosts of the people who lived here now roam the land. or something. Two hours later... Within the beginning of the second hour the silhouettes were more common that before. It was getting more and more uncomfortable seeing those things appear in the distance only to walk behind a nearby wall or a hill just to simply... Vanish. What more gave me the creeps was while I visited the spawn area once to sell the loot I got from the monsters, the soundtrack of the game slightly sped up and the beat changed randomly and shortly containing the sound that you hear when static appears on a tv and it ,it wasn'tt particulary scary... just kinda weird, and the silhouettes appeared at spawn, too. Paranoia was at its peak, yet somehow I managed to calm myself down with the silly excuse: It is surely a feature the game developer wants to scare me off to a server with people in it so that I don't farm a million and then quickly surpass around 15 levels with the new equipment i get. Luckily i was just 2 numbers away from level 100, this drove me to keep on going, hoping that this is all there is to it. Until, due to the day/night cycle, the game had turned to night and from that point it just got darker and darker to a point of pitch black, now instead of seeing shadows move from one place to another... white figurines of players just stood on some seemingly random places. If I walked near one of those figurines, they would somehow mix up with the black sky in the air and vanish as well. Another event occured pretty soon after. The whole place began turning one part white the other one black with a creature infront of me that resambled a distorted version of a Roblox avatar and was always the opposite color of the background. It was like if the creature caused that weird slow flashing of black and white. At that moment I began to abnormaly panic and got overthrown with paranoia and anxiety. Later on I found myself on the ground, after getting up and scaredly looking at my computer i noticed a black box in the middle of my screen saying: You were disconnected for being idle 20 minutes Aftermath You may ask why I dont believe in what I saw. The answer is that after that occurence I was diagnosed with Anxiety, a mental disorder. Due to that I believe that what I saw could have just been a mix of my imagination and the disorder. As for the game,the creator was banned and the place was deleted due to "inapropriate content". I tried searching for anyone who had a similar experience as me, yet without any luck. Yet maybe just maybe the short term disease that struck me in the past wasn't the cause of what I saw, after all I'm pretty sure that no game with even god-like scripting couldn't create those things in the old 2013 Roblox engine. Maybe those things are the reason why some players play a game alone for hours, hunting for the silhouettes.On the other end, nobody can know for sure what a player alone sees. Category:Entities Category:Games